Oasis
by kamaleen
Summary: Both Nux and Slit survived. A group of people who called themselves 'the Rogues' found Nux and took him in. Nux found out he was a late bloomer omega. Slit was also the member of the Rogue. He was the alpha, and he felt like mating Nux. The worst part was that Slit always got whet he wanted. And this time Nux didn't know if he want to resist or give in. Slit/Nux [A/B/O Dynamics]
1. Chapter 1

Pain throbbing through his vein as he tried to breathe in. The air was so dry it hurt. There had been no wind for hours. Nux thought he should consider this the end of his useless being.

He had ran out of food days ago. Yesterday he also ran out of water. Maybe there were still some canteens left, but he had no strength to reach for them. Either way, Nux knew he wasn't getting out of here. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking of what he had done for almost three weeks, and the event that changed his life.

He somehow survived the crash. He could still feel his voice murmuring 'Valhalla' as he made the war rig crashed. He hoped for what he had been waiting all along. Finally, the gate of Valhalla would have opened for him. Now he could rejoice and celebrate. He would no longer be called a mediocre. He had finished his ride without botching it.

But the truth was, Valhalla's gate was still not open for him. He was still not good enough to be accepted. So he found himself flat on his back out of the destroyed war rig. Every parts of his body hurt, especially his legs. He felt like he was rammed by three war rigs.

Nux had been believing that he would finally made his arrival at Valhalla inevitable. It seemed that he had been wrong all along. He had more chances than other War Boys could have received, yet he screwed them all. Such pathetic.

However, Nux didn't let himself laid there for long. He dragged himself up, slowly and painfully. He still remembered Capable. She was so sweet, and kind. She listened to what he said, although he hadn't said much to her. If he wasn't going to be accepted to Valhalla, at least he should try to get back to the Citadel. Get back to her. He knew Capable would accept him. He was sure that after his betrayal, no War Boys would want him back. Slit's words still stung him as Nux replayed the memory of his former Lancer in his head. He had heard how angry Slit was. He had heard Slit shouted Valhalla while he tried to make his way out. All he saw was fire. Slit had already gone to Valhalla, and Nux wasn't there to witness him.

After gathering things he could find, Nux dragged himself away from the broken vehicles. He still saw the sandstorm coming even with only one eye open. So Nux dragged himself to climb up the mountain and found a nearby cave. He settled in and hoped it would protect him from the storm.

The cave did protect him, but the sand that flew in only made his wounds worse. Nux wasn't sure how long he had been out. When he woke up he didn't feel any better. So he decided to eat and drink, before getting back to sleep.

Three weeks went on like that. He woke up. Everything hurt. He ate and drank, then getting back to sleep. Woke up again to pee, if needed, but most of his time was spent for sleep.

He got weaker and weaker every day. The first week he could still walk, the first half of the second week he barely could. The second half of the second week he had to crawl if he wanted to get around. And the third week he could barely move, let alone crawling. Everything hurt. It seemed like sleep is the only way to escape the pain. He was definitely dying soft, and nothing was going to change that.

Nux took in another painful breath. His end was near, he could feel it. He didn't know how long he will still be alive. Maybe days, or just an hour. Right now even death was welcomed. Anything but the pain and the throbbing in his legs.

He thought he heard a soft voice of someone whispering as he close his eyes. Maybe someone just found him. Maybe, just maybe. _Would they think he is still alive?_ He thought. Of course He didn't know the answer of that question. _Maybe they just walked pass the cave and didn't see him at all._ Nux wondered and tried to listen to more voices as he drifted off to another dreamless sleep.

* * *

" _This one is still alive,"_

" _Damn, he is so lucky to survive with these wounds. Ugh, they're so ugly as shit."_

" _At least he is unconscious."_

" _Hey, what the heck. Do you think bringing him back is a good idea? This shit is going to die soon - probably in a few hours."_

" _But he is an omega."_

" _He is useless. Male omegas are useless."_

" _He is not! And I am an omega! Do you want to fight?!"_

" _Whoa, whoa, quit it you two."_

" _I don't think bringing him back is a good idea. This shit won't survive."_

" _No, we're not bringing him back."_

" _We are bringing him back."_

" _No…"_

" _I said; we are bringing him back!"_

Nux heard voices as he was drifted in and out of conscious. His eyes were still close. Some parts of his body wanted to wake up, but the other parts were too tired. He also couldn't recognize those voices at all.

 _Maybe they are War boys I hadn't met before? But their words didn't make sense. And an omega? Who is an omega? Surely it's not me. Every male omegas were disposed after they were born. Who are these people?_ He though, feeling dizzy. _They are not Buzzards either, those bastard would have killed me as soon as they see._

He heard an engine revved, then someone murmured something about a painkiller. Something covered his face as Nux felt the ground under him moved. No, he was moved.

Someone injected something into his left arm, the pain was nothing when compared to the pain he was feeling from his legs. But what they injected into him sent him into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Something touched his lips, forcing it opened. A drop of water on the tip of his tongue and Nux immediately parted his lips. He heard a gasp from his left, followed by a happy voice from his right. Water was poured slowly into his mouth and Nux swallowed it all with his eyes still close. His consciousness was returning to him bit by bit.

"There ya go, he's up."

"Finally, I was so afraid he was not going to make it."

"Ngh, this one is stronger than we have thought. Even his scars won't destroy his beauty."

Voices murmured in agreement and Nux forced his eyes to open slowly. At first everything was blurry. He blinked and everything become clearer.

The first thing he saw was a hand holding a small wet cloth. After a hand came the face of a young male teenager with bright red hair, liked Capable's. The teenage boy was smiling. Nix sniffed the air; the boy was a beta.

"He opened his eyes!" The boy announced, and then there was a hand touching his shoulder. Nux immediately turned to his left. He saw an old man with white hair but bright eyes. The old man was holding something in his hand, a bottle full of green liquid. This old man was also a beta.

"Easy boy," The old man said, slowly bringing the bottle to Nux's lips. "This is a medicine. You have to take it. It will make sure you won't get an infection."

Nux felt like fighting back, the medicine smelt awful. However, he had no choice. He was almost too weak to move by himself, so all he could do was swallowing the liquid. Its taste was even worse than its smell.

"Good," The old man smiled, putting the bottle away. "You're lucky to survive. At first I don't think you will be able to make it. Some of them even started digging a grave for you." The teenage boy chuckled, before he started cleaning Nux's right arm with the cloth in his hand.

"Where am I?" Nux asked, surprised at how hoarse his voice was. "How did I get here? How long have I been out?" He added, looking around. It seemed like he was laying one a bed made of hey, inside a pavilion. There was a table with many strange bottles on his right, behind the old man. An old lantern was beside the teenage boy.

"You have been sleeping since they got you here, almost a week. You are at Oasis." The old man smiled, "The scouts brought you here. They had been arguing all the way that bringing you back was wise or not. Well, I'm glad they did bring you here. Not many omegas could survive such injuries for so long. You must be a strong one."

"Wait," Nux stuttered, "I… I'm a beta."

"Ngh, your scent is nothing near beta." The old man laughed. "Don't worry, we are not forcing omegas to suddenly mate with alphas. We are not that barbaric."

"No, it's impossible." Nux said, trying to get up but his arm refused to move. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the teenage boy listen to their conversation carefully. "Every male omegas are killed at birth. There is no way I am an omega." He insisted, remembered the Organic told him Immortan Joe wanted only workable War Pups. Even if his own wife gave birth to a make omega, he would have it terminated just the same.

"But you are," The old man looked confused, "Your scent is an omega's scent." He added.

"My scent?! No way!" Nux gasped and snarled, confused even more. "I am a beta, just like you." He snarled at the old man.

"Your scent are really omega." The boy beside him said. Nux quickly turned to him. "Really, I swear. You are an omega." He added, looking concern at Nux's gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"That's… impossible." Nux shook his head. The adrenaline had him able to quickly sit up, and to groan as pain shot through his body. He looked down at himself. There were bandages all around his torso and his left arm. Luckily that his right arm seemed to have only scratches.

Nux looked down at his lower half which was covered by a blanket. He saw the outline of his legs, confused at how his left one seemed to be a lot shorter than his right. Curiosity settled in and Nux moved his hand to yank the blanket off, only to be stopped by the old man and the boy.

"Hey," The old man grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "It might not be wise to open the blanket right now. Your left leg was heavily infected and broken, I had to remove some of it to save your life." He paused, waiting for it to sink into Nux. "Also, your right leg wasn't in any shape for you to walk either." The old beta quickly added.

Nux's heart dropped. _Am I a cripple now? Is this true?_

"Let… let me see them," Nux whispered with shaking voice, forgetting about what they had talked earlier. He would deal with their opinion of him being an omega later.

The old man gave him a sympathy look before moving his hand away. Nux looked down at his covered legs and gulped. He took a deep breathed and pealed yanked the blanket off.

His right leg was still intact and covered by bandages. There was a large one wrapping on his thigh. His calf looked just fine, covered in only ugly bruises and scratches. Small bandages covered his ankle and his foot. Overall, there was no wound that his body couldn't heal. However, his left leg was another story.

His left thigh were covered in scratches and bruises. Some of the skin was torn off. The area above his knee had a large ugly bruise decorated it. Below the knee were a small bandage and another ugly bruise.

Nux's eyes continue to travel down. He stopped when he saw that half of his lower left leg was gone. His left leg ended around one palm span below his knee. White bandage covered the stomp that was left. His left leg hurt like hell when he tried to move it. And the pain had him yelping and hissing.

"Whoa, don't move your legs just yet." The old man immediately grabbed the blanket to cover Nux's lower half again. And Nux just realized that, apart from the bandages covered his wounds, he was naked. "Don't want you to bleed." He said, urging Nux to lay down.

"I…." Nux tried to say something but he couldn't. His world had turned upside down. He was alive. He had been rejected from Valhalla. He had lost a part of his left legs. He's a cripple now. And these people also thought of him as an omega.

"I'm not an omega." Nux ended up blurred out. "I'm really not! There is no fucking way I'm an omega. Every male omegas were killed since birth!" He shouted, panting while the pain made him felt exhausted and light-headed.

"You have said that before," The old man sighed and moved to grab a dark brown bark back behind him. "This is a Toran's bark. Do you know what it can do?" He asked, holding it in front of Nux.

"No," Nux shook his head, confused. "I-I have never heard of Toran before."

"Alright," The old man nodded, holding the bark in front of Nux. "We use Toran's bark to test the blood. To separate alphas, betas, and omegas from each other. If you're an alpha, the bark will turn blue. Green for beta. And red for omega. I guess this is how your people use to separate the new born babies." The beta moved to grab a needle from the bag nearby. "But," he added, "Toran's bark isn't 100% correct. In case that you're a late bloomer omega, or alpha. If you're not presented yet, the Toran's bark will still show that you're a beta."

"Are you saying that I am a late bloomer?"

"Yes," The old man nodded, "Just smelling you is enough to tell you are an omega. However, in case you really want to know what you are." The old man picked the tips of his finger with the needle. He let his blood dropped down on one corner of the bark. That corner immediately turned green.

"See?" The old man said, showing Nux the bark. "Now your turn." He said, holding his hand for Nux. Nux gulped and held out his hand. The beta gently picked the tip of his finger. And Nux gasped as his blood made one corner of the Toran bark turned red.

His head span. Nux had to stop himself from whimpering. _This is impossible!_ He screamed in his head. _I was rejected from Valhalla. I have been such a pathetic War Boy, sick and useless. And now this!_ He felt his vision getting blurry again. This time it's not because he felt dizzy, but tears. He had never felt such useless before.

"Whoa, whoa, don't cry." The two betas were alarmed. And they suddenly dropping their thigs to whip Nux's tear away. This only made Nux felt more pathetic then before.

"Hey, being an omega doesn't mean you are useless." The boy said as he whipped Nux's tear with panic showed in his eyes. "My older brother is an omega too. He is nothing near useless. He is a commander of a scout group." The boy's words sparked hope in Nux. But it's not enough for the former War Boy's tear to stop. "I have many omega friends. Trust me, they are nothing near useless." The young beta didn't give up on Nux, and it seemed that his effort paid off as Nux slowly turned to his head to face the boy.

"Really?" Nux asked, his voice was shaking. The young beta quickly nodded.

"Yes, no need to be worry." The boy said, whipping away Nux's tear. "Everything is going to be okay. Trust me."

"I…" Nux stuttered, but he finally nodded. He inhaled deeply, trying to whip the tear away himself. In the corner of his tearful eyes, Nux saw the old beta moves to grab an old dirty blanket.

"Knox, take this to the laundry unit. And go tell your grandmother our patient is up. Tell her to cook something soft and easy to eat." The old man said, handing the blanket to the boy.

"Yes Grandpa," The young beta nodded and walked out of the pavilion. Nux got a chance to see outside the pavilion. He was quite surprise to see many pavilions outside. And some women walking around.

"He is such a good boy." The old beta said as Nux turned his head back to him. "By the way, I forgot I haven't told you my name yet. My name is Patro, a doctor, or Organic. I don't know how many tribes call their doctor as Organics."

"My name is Nux." Nux said softly, looking at Patro. The beta smiled back at him.

"That boy is Knox, one of my nephews." Patro said, "I'm so glad he decided to become a doctor, just like me. His older brother has already succeeded in the scout unit. His name is Kadaz. He is going on a patrol now. But as soon as he comes back, I will get him here."

"Omega?" Nux titled his head as he asked, "The one Knox said; he is an omega?"

"Yes," Patro replied, looking proud. "We couldn't be more proud of him. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"I-I…" Nux stuttered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet other people around here yet. This place clearly had less to nothing like at the Citadel, both people and culture. Well, talking about places, he still did not know where he is. "Where am I?"

"Oasis," Patro replied, "Actually this place doesn't have a name, but we just called it Oasis." The old beta walked to open the curtain that covered the entrance of the pavilion. Nux looked out and saw many pavilions outside, also people walking around. Men and women, dressed in dark clothes. Some carried weapons while other carried vegetables around. Beyond the rolls of pavilions, Nux could see high mountains surround them. He might be in a valley somewhere.

"Oasis," Nux tried to say the word. It felt foreign on his tongue, but not unpleasant. "How far from the Citadel?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea where the Citadel is." Patro replied, closing the curtain and sat down beside Nux's bed. "You will have to ask the scouts that took you here. They said their found you in the canyon. They thought you are a black thumb. Our garage still needs more recruit."

"I am a black thumb." Nux replied, smiling. Knowing that he was going to be useful here, if he choose to stay.

The curtain was suddenly yanked open. Knox was there with a smile on his face and a plate on his hand. On the plate was a bow, full with something that made Nux's stomach growls.

"Here," Knox set the plate on the table near the bed. "Grandma said that tonight we are having soup and roasted beef. She think soup is better for him. By the way, most scouts are already back. I will go see if the group who brought him here is back." The boy said and immediately walked out. Besides him, Nux heard Patro sighed.

"He can be too energetic sometimes." The old beta moved the table closer to the bed, so Nux hadn't had to move much. "Eat when it's still warm." Patro said, gesturing toward the soup.

Nux nodded and slowly took the spoon in his hand. He hardly had eaten soup before. Normally the War Boys had only roasted meat and dried fruit. Only in the feast, the celebration [mostly Immortan Joe's celebration of new babies or pregnant wives], that War Boys would have a chance to eat soup, fresh vegetable and soup. He had heard that only the Imperators and up would have fresh fruit in their normal meals. Also, rarely did the War Boys would be treat with herbs and medicine when they got ill. The Immortan wanted to save the herb and medicines to his wives.

"The place I came from, we have no such thing like this." Nux subconsciously said it out loud as he savored the soup. It was so warm and delicious. "Normally we had only dried fruit and meat." He said, seeing Patro frowned.

"That is not a healthy diet." Patro said. In his hand was a bunch of herbs that he was separating into smaller bunches. "Eating vegetables helps keep some sicknesses away."

"We don't have enough of them to feed everyone." Nux replied, "The Immortan wanted to keep them for his wives. When we are sick, we go to the Organics. They might give us medicines, but mostly they just hook blood bags for us."

"Blood Bags?" Patro frowned, "You mean, people?"

"Yeah," Nux nodded, "Strangers, wanderers, whoever we can capture. Or unlucky enough to wander into our territory."

"Sound like an evil empire," Patro shrugged, "No offends." He quickly added.

"It's okay." Nux replied, feeling empty. "It's all in the past now. I-I didn't hope to survive the crash."

"Well, at least I'm happy you survive." Patro smiled back, patting him on his shoulder where there was no bruise. "Eat and then sleep."

"Right," Nux nodded and continued eating. He finished his meal quickly and laid down. Not long after that, he was drifting to a dreamless sleep again.

* * *

"…how long will he be able to walk again?"

"Not sure, might take weeks."

"Hmm, I see."

Someone was discussing quietly not far away. Nux groaned and cracked his eyes open. At first he saw nothing but darkness, then he remembered where he was. Nux blinked and started to see the silhouettes of things in the pavilion. He tried to sit up. However, before he could support himself with his elbows, someone held him down.

"Shh, you shouldn't be sitting up." The voice sounded so familiar. Nux almost remembered this same voice grunting and yelling when they were on the Fury Road. On his left was a silhouette of a man, an alpha.

 _Impossible. Slit is in Valhalla._ He thought, shaking his head. _But even his scent is so familiar._ His memory protested, gnawing at him to get a better look. This one smelt so familiar with his lancer, Slit.

"Water." Nux decided to groan out. Maybe this stranger might light up a candle or something. He might be able to see his face.

However, without lighting a candle as Nux hoped, the alpha shuffled with something behind him before a canteen was gently pressed to Nux's lips. One of the alpha's hand was secured behind Nux' head, supporting him. Nux opened his mouth and drank. Water was always welcomed.

When he deemed he had enough water, Nux pushed at the alpha's hand slightly - telling him he wasn't thirsty anymore. The canteen disappeared and Nux sighed. He felt disappoint he couldn't see the alpha's face. But being treated by this familiar alpha had him felt safe and satisfied in a strange way.

"Rest."

A single word, and then a hand was pressed softly at his forehead. Nux wanted to lean into the touch, but then the alpha stood up. Nux had to suppress a whine as his eyes followed the tall silhouette of the alpha until he was out of the pavilion. The outside was dark as well, but Nux was able to get a glimpse of a dark color jacket with a hood and a cargo pants the alpha was wearing. The alpha pulled the hood over his head as he walked out. As if he didn't want Nux to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up! You need to eat."

Someone was calling him. Nux groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. At first he was confused, but then he remembered. The former War Boy turned to his left and saw Knox with a plate of something that smelled wonderful.

It appeared that 'something' was called 'bread with orange jam '. Nux ate his breakfast happily while Knox sat beside him, checking his wounds and arranging him his medicine.

"Who is that alpha?"

Said Nux after he finished his breakfast and set the plate down carefully.

"Alpha?" Knox raised his eyebrows. "Which alpha?" He handed Nux the medicine and a jar of water.

"The one visiting me last night." Nux replied, hesitantly taking the medicine. He drank the water quickly, as medicine had never been tasteful.

"Oh, I remembered." Knox nodded, preparing to change Nux's bandages. "The scouts found him around thirty days ago, buried in scrape metals. I have never got his name. Something had damaged his throat, so he doesn't say much. But what I can say is that he is one of the top alphas in their prime here. He also very skilled in fighting. And he is…well scary."

"Scary?"

"Yes," Knox nodded, starting with the bandages on Nux's left arm. "He got burnt really badly. My grandfather wrapped him up. At first we didn't think he would survive. But in the morning, he just walked out of the pavilion! Can you believe that? A man who was burnt that badly! He just walked out and attacked who ever came near him. It took three alphas to take him down, and a lot of sedatives to calm his nerve." Knox's voice became louder as he expressed his feeling. Nux just listened with interest.

"On the third day, he just ran away." Knox continued, "Stole one of the scout's cars. He was gone for two days before coming back with more wounds and useful scrape metals filled the car. He said he realized this was not his world any more. Then he just collapsed. I guessed he was finally worn out."

"What happened next?" Nux asked curiously wanting to know more about the story. This alpha was very interesting. His wildness made him think of Slit. But thinking of Slit made his heart ached, so he pushed the feeling away.

"He slept for three days." Knox said, as he carefully placed bandages on Nux's arm. "Grandpa tried his best to save his life. He did survive. His recovery is very impressive, even comparing to other alphas. He was up and running in two days. Some scouts tested his skills. At first they wanted to send him to the Assault unit. But he ended up joining our Guerrilla group instead."

"Assault unit? Guerrilla?"

"Yes," The beta replied. "Assault unit does both scouting and defending Oasis. But they only do short range scouting, just around our boarders. Their main priority is to protect this land." Knox finished treating Nux's arm with a smile. "Then he proved to be more suitable for our Guerrilla group. Guerrilla group travels to other territories. Stealing. Sometimes they helped the scout unit load up what they find in the desert. Sometimes they also ambush Buzzards and whoever crosses their path." The boy moved to get new bandages. Nux guesses it's for his legs.

"Jett, the head of our guerrillas, has said that he is one of the most skilful members of the group." The boy finished his story with a hand on the blanket, asking Nux if he could take it off. Nux sighed and nodded. So Knox gave him a smile before pulling the blanket off.

"Here goes nothing." The beta murmured and started on his task. Nux sighed, gripping the edge of the bed, in case he needed to restrain himself.

The boy worked quickly. Despite his young age, Knox had very steady hands. Nux tried his best not to flinch when the boy gently took the old bandage off, pouring a sticky liquid onto the wounds, and then wrapping them up with new bandages. His left leg was the worst. Nux groaned as Knox worked. War Boys were accustomed to pain, but not this level of pain. Nux almost sighed in relief when Knox finished.

"Alright," Knox smiled, finishing the last bandage wiping sweat off of his forehead. "Phew. You should sleep more. It will help you heal."

"I don't want to," Nux shook his head. "I had been sleeping for days. I want to see this place. I-I…" Nux stopped dead in his track. He wanted to say he wants to go back to the citadel, but as Knox's grandfather had said – they didn't know where the citadel is. "…I want to speak to the scouts that brought me here."

"They go on a patrol when the sun rises." Knox said, standing up. "I will see if they're still around. Maybe today they'll have the day off." Then the boy disappeared. Nux sighed, laying down again. He was sick of doing nothing but sleeping.

As Nux waited for the boy to return, his thoughts started wandering back to Slit and the alpha from last night. Slit had been his lancer since his first drive. His former driver had gone to Valhalla without him. It was before Nux was old enough to be called a War Boy.

The first day with Slit was tough. Well, mercy was not something you could find in War Boy's society, especially in the lancers. Most lancers were also alphas, and they tended to fight a lot. Nux remembered finding Slit in the middle of a fight. His lancer usually won. The only time Nux had seen Slit settle down was when they worked on their car. Slit wasn't a specialist, but he could do the basic repairing. So, mostly Nux would work on the engine while Slit worked on weapons and the defence for their vehicle. Sometimes Slit would help him with the engine, but mostly the lancer would preferred them working separately.

They wouldn't talk much when they were with each other, only discussing what they needed to improve – skill and vehicles. Slit had never given Nux advises without nagging him on the way. Nux just put up with Slit, because he knew the alpha cared about him, to some point. Slit had never asked him for what he couldn't do, always scolding him when Nux did something stupid and non-useful, suicidal. Sometimes the alpha would be kind enough to teach him a thing or two. And sometimes, in the rarest occasion, Slit had stayed up all night to make sure Nux could get through his Night Fever.

Nux sighed. He knew Slit would be very angry with him for betraying Immortan Joe, but he really wanted to see Slit again.

* * *

"Hey! It's time to go."

Someone was calling him from behind. He grunted in acknowledgement before standing up. However, he still risked a last glance toward that pavilion. He hoped Walf wouldn't notice.

"Do you know the new one?"

 _So much for Walf not noticing_ , he though as his driver asked. Walf, his new driver, was a super talkative alpha, and annoying as fuck. However, Walf was the most skilled one, so he decided to put up with Walf's personality. Well, not that he hadn't had a talkative driver before.

Walf nudged him, he grunted back. The burns on his throat and on his face made speaking seemed unnecessary, as it would make his un-elastic skin stretched with an unpleasant feeling. It didn't hurt, but it annoyed him.

"You know," The alpha with messy black hair crossed his arms behind his head. "I know you don't like talking, but you can still nod or shrug. Body language."

Slit sighed and kicked Walf behind his left knee, making the other alpha yelp.

"Slit." Walf growled, a playful one though. "Not funny. Seriously! Do you know that omega?"

"We came from the same place." Slit replied, his voice was hoarser than he remembered, not that he cared. He hoped his answer wouldn't make Walf asking for more information.

Then came questions. "Dude, we already know that. You two look alike!" Walf rolled his eyes. "So, what is his name? He looks cute! How old is he?" Slit growled and turned to face Walf, baring his teeth. The driver immediately shut up, knowing Slit was annoyed.

They walked in silence as they made their way to the vehicle cave near the entrance of Oasis. Oasis was a city build in the middle of a large valley. In the middle was a lagoon, a giant water surface that was the heart of Oasis. Around the lagoon there were plants everywhere, endless green.

The people of Oasis lived in pavilions and caves, or houses build into the mountains, all around the lagoon. There were a waterfall at the south of the lake, water from the waterfall kept the lagoon and its people alive. The only part of the lagoon which had no residents was the east part, where the lagoon was connect to a small river, sending water through the abyss between the mountains. Walf said that the river brought the water to the sea. A place of salt water. A place the driver promised to take Slit there some day.

Walf had told Slit that the first people to arrive here were the outcasts from nearby tribes. They arrived here and built the Oasis and lived by the lagoon. For the first ten years, they kept bringing people in. People who were banished from their tribes. Together they built a city, a small happy empire where there was no Immortan, no Imperator, no one to serve but themselves and the people they cared for. There were only family and duties.

The leaders were chosen by election (a word Walf spent two hours teaching Slit). There were 11 units in Oasis. Scouts, assault, guerrilla, farmer or agriculture, live stocking, fishery [another word Walf explained to Slit, he had also taught Slit how to swim], medic, laundry (they mostly washed clothes that where used in medical circumstance, the other people in oasis preferred to wash their own clothes), builder (also called maintenance), cooker and black thumbs. Slit was more than happy to be in the guerrilla unit.

Many guerrilla members were already at the cave, preparing their vehicles, when Slit and Walf arrived. Slit walked to the weapon chambers, picking what he needed before going to the car. Walf's car was a big truck, built for heavy attacks not speed. However, guerrilla attacking pattern allowed its fighters/lancers to move between cars easily, so Slit had no problem starting the ride on the big truck.

Walf climber into the driver seat while his assigned fighters climbed onto the truck. Slit hooked the ammo with robes and knocked the side of the truck, signaling the other fighters to pull them up.

After making sure the truck was ready for today's journey, Slit climbed up and took position near the turret behind the truck tractor. Weef, the fighter assigned for the turret glanced at him. Slit didn't look back at him.

"Slit," Weef started. "My brother said you spent your morning staring at Patro's pavilion" Weef was Walf's older brother. The two of them inherited the same talkative trait. Weef and Walf had two things in common - their black hair and their talkative personality, with Weef swearing a lot more than Walf, especially when going to battles.

Slit grunted back, as he didn't feel like answering.

"Even a child can tell you are being protective." Weef added rolling his eyes at Slit, which had Slit turning to glare at him. He wanted to shut Weef up for good but nevertheless, it had his thoughts running.

 _Am I being protective of that filth?_ Slit mused _. Funny. He is- was a traitor. Yeah, a traitor I felt my heart beating in joy when I knew he was alive. A traitor I spent every night watching over since the first time we were assigned together. Yeah, I'm totally not protective about him, especially when he turned out to be a late bloomer, or whatever shit Organic Patro had explained._

"Do you want to explain? Or will you tell me to shut up again?" Weef continued, staring intently at Slit. "There are many un-mated alphas interested in the new one. And from the way you look, it's easy to see that you two came from the same place."

"It's complicated." Slit replied. "I don't want to talk about it." Turning back to viewing the guerrilla members as they were getting ready. And Weef got the message that if he kept pressing the issue Slit might throw him of the truck.

Jett, the head of the unit announced their schedule seconds later. Today they would go to their allied town called the Metal Factories. There was a new War Lord and his army trying to take over the Metal Factories.

* * *

"Nux, that scout group has already left on patrol."

"Oh," Nux sighed, feeling his disappointment surface at Knox's words. But his head perked up as Knox's added.

"But my brother has a day off." Knox said. "And he will be more than happy to show you around, if you could walk with a cane."

"Of course I can." Nux smiled, very happy to finally get out of the pavilion.

Knox's brother, Kadaz, was a slender man with the same red hair. From his scent, Nux could scent that Kadaz was an omega, an omega with much confidence.

Knox found Nux some loose pants and helped him into them. And after making Kadaz promise he would send Nux back in half an hour, Nux was free to go.

Kadaz started with telling Nux about the units and how they arranged duties here. Nux was impressed. This place seemed to be more organized than at the citadel. Kadaz had told Nux about how he started up as an underrated scout, but now was one of the best captains in the units. Nux was even more impressed. So he told Kadaz about the Citadel and his life there, until Immortan Joe's death. Now it was Kadaz's turn to be impressed. They talked and Kadaz told him more about the people of Oasis, as they made their way down the path.

"We call ourselves 'Rogues'. People always say 'they have gone rogue', instead of calling someone a traitor." Kadaz grinned as Nux wobbled after him. "We take and we give. We're just another tribe, making our life by hunting and bargaining. At times we go with the name 'the Outsiders'." Kadaz said, waving to some boys that were running around, playing a game or helping out their parents. Nux also saw many teenage boys walked in the same directions, carrying large baskets with them.

"They're going to the Herb House." Kadaz explained, as they continued walking. "We can visit if we have time." He said, leading Nux forward and turned a corner. Nux gasped as the image before him unfolded. He had never seen so much water in his life. A huge landscape, filled with water and vegetation.

"As you can see." Kadaz waved his hand toward the lagoon in front of him. "This lagoon is the heart of Oasis. We use it for agriculture and live stocking. Also fishery." Kadaz's voice seemed to fade away as Nux blink again, trying to make sure he wasn't imaging all of this. Of course Nux had no idea what fishery is, but he could see why this – what Kadaz called lagoon- is the heart of Oasis. On his left, Nux saw large fields full with vegetation. On his right was a field filled with animals. Also, they were people on some strange wooden things, floating on the water. Nux had no idea what they're doing, he guessed it had something to do with 'fishery '.

"Wow," Nux knew he was gaping. "I don't know what to say. I have never seen so much water before." He gulped. "Not even in the Citadel water storage" Not even close. The Citadel water storage looked like a drop of water compared to this.

"Hmmm, I really want to see your citadel." Kadaz said. "From what you describe, it seems to be a huge place."

"Yeah," Nux nodded slowly, still taking in the view before him. "Very huge. I hope it's a better place now, as Immortan Joe is dead. I hope Furiosa and my friends will change it into a better place." Then his eyes alight with hope. "Oh, and… I think I might be able to show you the way back to the Citadel."

"How?"

"It's not far from where the scouts found me." Nux smiled. "It's not far from the Canyon. If the scouts can take me back there, I can show you the way back."

"Interesting." Kadaz smiled. There was something in his eyes that Nux didn't like. However, Kadaz changed the topic before he had time to ask. "But I guess I should show you back, or grandpa would be angry. He is very serious with his patients not walking around more than they're allowed."

Nux wanted to stay and see more of Oasis, but, Kadaz insisted that his time was up. So Kadaz had to take him back to his pavilion, much to Nux's disappointment.

"Most of the people here seem to be betas." Nux said as they made their way back to Patro's pavilion. Kadaz nodded.

"Many betas are good at agriculture, live stocking, and fishery." The red hair omega explained. "So we see them walking around in Oasis more than alphas and omegas because their work places aren't in specified places, or outside the valley." He gestures toward the betas that were transporting vegetables to the area Kadaz called the kitchen.

"Most of the omegas are cookers, black thumbs, and medics. We have a steady hand when it comes to tasks that require delicacy." Kadaz continued. "And alphas, they are everywhere. But as you already know, most of them are scouts, assaults, guerrillas, black thumbs, and builders."

"I see," Nux nodded. "People here seem to have more freedom than in the Citadel. Every omega males were killed when born, and every beta and omega females were sent to produce 'Mother's milk'. If they're lucky, or unlucky, they would be made a wife, breeders." His voice grew quieter as he spoke the last sentence. The era of Immortan Joe's terror had ended, but talking about his wives made Nux think of Capable. And then he realised how much he missed his friends.

"Well… but they are changing, right? As the female alpha you told me about…ummm.. Furiosa? Is going to be the new leader of that place." Kadaz gave a Nux a reassured smile that made Nux feel a little better. "I'm sure they will be fine."

"Hope so," Nux's face brightened. "By the way, I have never seen so much water before, not in my entire half-life. This place is amazing. I can't wait to tell my friends." He thought of Capable and others. They were going to be so excited. However, as he turned to Kadaz, the red hair omega's eyes had darkened.

"I don't think you can tell them." Kadaz said, his voice a bit colder than before, his face dark. "This lagoon, the waterfall, is our heart. We can't let others know, it's too risky. There are tribes, scumbags, bastards that know nothing about sharing. There are people who will wretch war to take control of us. And we can't risk the city becoming overpopulated."

"What do you mean?" Nux felt his heart drop. He already knew what Kadaz was talking about, but he was too stubborn to believe.

"Oasis is our secret." Kadaz replied. "We will never talk about our home to anyone else. We can't risk have all scavengers coming here, nor some strangers decided to live here. This is why the assaults will kill anyone who ever trespasses into our territory. We also cannot risk that anyone lives to tell others." He glanced toward the mountains surrounded them. Nux could see some heavily armed people walking around the cliffs. "They will kill anyone who tries to get in here, or too them unlucky enough to wandering into the valley." Kadaz explained, turning toward Nux. "Also, anyone who leaves without permission." He added, and Nux felt his heart dropped.

"Wait… what?" Nux blinked. "Wait… what about me? I- I have to go back to the Citadel. I have friends!"

"You can't." Kadaz paused in his track. He turned toward Nux, and his voice went even colder. "You can't. When you're with us, you can't be with others. If you leave, we will kill you."

"I…" Nux gulped, feeling both angry and disappointed. "But you can go out! You say you make deals! Bargains! Why I can't?! And why did you save me in the first place?!"

"I am a scout, I have a permission to go out." Kadaz shrugged. His voice dark, no friendliness left. "Also, they saved you because they thought you have no friends and no family. If they knew, they would have let you to die in that cave."

"Fuck." Nux felt like crying. But Kadaz pushed him, not to gently, to walk back to the pavilion. "What about the alpha!?" He snapped, but he was too weak to really fight Kadaz.

"Which alpha?"

"The alpha you brought here days ago, before me" Nux spat. "Knox said he ran away and then came back. And you guys didn't kill him."

"Oh, that alpha." Kadaz laughed. "Honestly, we have never seen someone like him before. He knocked out ten of our guards on his way out, and knocked out another ten on his way back. Jett just wanted to keep him. He could be very useful, especially when he came back to tell us his home was dead. I don't know what that meant, but without him, we wouldn't have so many supplies from just two big fights."

They were at the pavilion when Kadaz finished. Knox was already there, preparing medicines. Nux walked in without any farewell. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He was still angry and so disappointed. So when Knox asked if he was okay, Nux just bared his teeth at the boy and turned away. He felt bad for doing that, but right now he was too caught up in his own emotions to apologize.

The former War Boy could hear Knox and Kadaz talking in the distance as he drifted off to sleep. And from their raised voices, he already had made Kadaz dislike him.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't hurt him, not one bit. In fact, nothing could hurt him since he survived such glorious burnt from that crush.

Slit growled in his throat as he pushed the dead body off him. The ambush had gone well, until one of the guerrillas got hit and fell down on Slit, making his back hit the back slammed hard on the truck. Then the car besides them exploded, sending heat wave and pieces of metal flying toward him. Great.

"Slit! Are you alright?!" Weef shouted from somewhere at the other side of the truck. Slit just grunted, sitting up.

"Still in one piece!" Slit shouted back. "How is the truck?!" He asked, pulling himself up on his feet again. Indistinct shouting was all around him. These was the chaos he knew. Slit smiled, savouring the moment of the battlefield as he checked the Walf's truck. It seemed to still be in one piece. Good.

They were at the Metal Factories, arriving in time to defend their ally. Slit proved his skill again by taking out three cars by himself. One difference between his old and his new unit was that; the guerrillas were calmer and more collective in the battlefield than War Boys. War Boys tended to go crazily and recklessly against their opponents, but his new squad attacked in pattern, more calm and effective pattern. Slit adapted quickly to their system. The weapons the guerrillas used were not much different from War Boys', but they just used more guns.

"On our left!" Walf shouted from the driver seat. His voice was hoarse, but excitement was still presented. Slit turned as he heard the shout. There was another car with a giant chainsaw on its side closing in.

"Shiny!" Slit shouted, grinning. He grabbed a bomb and threw it at the closing car, aiming for the driver. Weef joined him with a machine gun, shooting down on the window.

Another car rammed into their right side. Slit grunted, grabbing another bomb threw it. Weef threw him a gun and Slit did not hesitate to fire. He sent the car backing away as Weef took out the chainsaw with a bomb. He shouted in triumph before Walf rammed the truck into it, making the car span and crushed by the truck that followed.

"Yeah!" Walf shouted while they sped up to their next target. "Let's take all of this scum out of our road!"

Slit couldn't agree more. He grunted his approval and reload the clip. This hunt is going to be even crazier.

Slit is looking forward to that.

* * *

An hour later, they're done. The new War Lord was driven away from the Metal Factories. Most of his army was destroyed.

Slit sat on top of the truck, watching the desert and his comrades talking to each other. Most of his scarred face was hidden under the hood of his shirt, and the hood he created from his scarf. Weef and Walf were out to collect what they need for repairing the truck.

Unlike War Boys, the Guerrillas wore shirts. They did not prefer white clay to protect their skin. Also, more clothes provided them more places to hide weapons, and med-kit. Guerrillas, liked the rest of people pf Oasis, were all looking to live another day, while War Boys believed they must be ready to die at any time. Valhalla seemed to be the most beautiful place they could be in, but after seeing Oasis, Slit knew he was not going to find any place as heaven as this, not even in Valhalla.

So, it's true that Slit was looking forward to tomorrow, not how to die heroically on the fury road.

Then, thinking about his past made him thought of Nux again.

Slit grunted. He really felt like wanting nothing to do with Nux. That filth is a traitor. Well, right now he was a traitor himself, but only because he had seen the truth. He had seen that there was a better place than Valhalla. But Nux just turned his back on his comrades because those bitches, yeah, there was no other reason than those bitches. Nux always like something soft and cute. Of course his former driver kept his hobby as a secret, but Slit always saw him collecting soft fabric and something fluffy to keep in his car and the pocket in his pants. Those bitches are soft, fragile, and cute. Yeah, it didn't surprise him why Nux would like them.

The former War Boy grunted in displease before he shook the thought about Nux away. He didn't want Walf and Weef to see him preoccupied. They would ask questions. Slit was not the most talkative guys since when he was in the citadel, and being a new guy here with skills only attracted attentions from others.

"Hey!"

Walf called him, and Slit turned in time as his comrade threw a metal box at him. His comrades had been back, and they're carrying three boxes filled with engine parts. It looked heavy, but both Walf and Weef were alpha, so they had no problem carrying them at all.

"Repair the roof, it has taken some scratches." Walf said, a screw already in his hand. "Weef and I will work on the engines."

Slit grunted his acknowledgment before he started working.

* * *

Nux laid still on his bed. After he got back from the tour with Kadaz, he kept sleeping, trying to forget about what Kadaz had said to him. Nux felt his heart drop every time he thought about himself won't be able to see his friends again. He thought of Capable and others before sighing. He really missed them.

 _Well, at least food shortage isn't a problem in Oasis._ The former War Boy thought, trying to think about the bright side of this situation. They seem to treat everybody equally, or near equally. _Omega makes aren't failure here. At least I will definitely have something to do._ Nux sighed, deciding to get up as he didn't feel sleepy anymore.

The pavilion was so quiet, as Knox was dozing off at the other corner, and Patro out to get the herbs from the Herb House. But from the dimmed light from outside, Nux guessed the sun had already set. And he remembered Patro telling Knox to go help his grandmother with the dinner before the last of day was gone.

"Hey," Nux slowly got on his feet and moved to poke the boy at his side. "Hey… Knox! Wake up!"

"What?" Knox finally opened his eyes. The boy looked around, confused. "What? Is something wrong? Your wound bleed?"

"No, no." Nux shook his head. "I think your grandfather mentioned something about your grandmother before he went out."

"Oh…Oh!" Knox immediately shot up from the ground. "Shit… I should be helping her by now. Thank Nux!"

And with that, the beta sprinted out of the pavilion. Nux snickered and sighed, he was left alone with nothing to do again.

The former War Boy looked around. He saw some clothes and a cane. Well, maybe Knox and Patro wouldn't mind if he decided to take a walk around Oasis, _right?_

* * *

"Phew, I really want to go taking a long nice bath." Weef said as the truck slowly climbed into the cave. The sun had already set as they made it back to Oasis. Slit grunted from where he was sitting. The battle had had him felt so energetic, but after the repairing, right now he felt tired.

"Whoa, I've heard that today we're having a roast beef for dinner." Walf shouted from the driver seat. The alpha sounded so excited. "If we're late, there will be only bones left for us!"

"Yeah, bye-bye my dream." Weef chuckled before he stretched his arms. Slit just kept quiet as the truck slowed down into a stop. After that he jumped down, and waited for Weef to drop the weapons down. The truck still needed more repair, but that could be done tomorrow. Right now Slit felt like taking a bath and going to bed.

One thing that made Slit really like Oasis was that he had his own quarter. Unlike life at the citadel that War Boys would all sleep in a giant hall, Slit had been given a room for himself. It's not a very large one, but it gave him enough space to do some morning exercises without being interrupted.

After taking care of the weapons, Slit made his way out of the cave. He walked along the side of the mountain to his quarter, one of small caves built from digging into mountains. Woods and rocks were used to build the door and window, letting the light shone into the area inside. However, Slit still had the curtain, in case he wanted a privacy.

Slit walked into his quarter and closed the door. He lit the candle at the corner and stripped. The dirty clothes were thrown into a basket near the door. His bed was in the furthest corner of the cave, protected from view by curtain made from old clothes and animal skin. There was a small work shop at another corner, in case Slit wanted to tinker something or building/repairing his personal weapons.

There were barely any members of the any units to be given their own quarter. Most of them would have roommates of two to four. Weef and Walf lived together at the room next from Slit. Slit knew Jett wanted to have them keeping an eye on him, as Slit was one of the most skilful fighters they ever had. And because Jett knew Slit wasn't socialize, so he gave Slit his own quarter, a silent exchange to have Slit stay with them. An exchange which Slit silently accepted.

Most of the people of Oasis lived in pavilions that were around the area between the lake and mountains. People who lived in the manmade cave, like Slits, were those who were in guerrillas, scouts, assaults, black thumbs, and builders. However, Oasis still had two to three large caves that could fit all of them in case there was a storm. The cave was located below the area where Slit was staying. He had visited it twice, and still impressed by the supplied they had stocked.

Also, a privilege of living in the mountain was that they did not have to bath at the lake. There was a small pool in the cave inside the mountain, just a few yards away from the living area. Water fell from the top of the mountain, created a water fall and a pool that would gently travelled down the mountain to join the lake below.

The people of Oasis took advantage of it, building a bathhouse in the cave and pumped water to supply it. They did not build the bathhouse directly around the pool because they did not want the water to get contaminated before it join the rest of the water in the lake. The wasted water from the mountain bathhouse would be transferred through pipes and taps to the agriculture area instead. Well, it's easy to do that since Slit could see the endless green of the vegetable field right in front of his room. Yes, the mountain he stayed in was the one behind the agriculture area of Oasis.

Slit went to the bathhouse after that. It was empty, as most of the people was already at the Mess hall. Slit smiled, he could get along with having to eat leftover, as long as he got a chance to bath alone. It's not that he got self-conscious about his body. Hell no, he was proud of it. But people always kept asking about his manmade scars, and the burnt scars. It annoyed him. So Slit preferred to bath alone.

After he scrubbed all of the dirt from the fight away, Slit taking a minute relaxing in the water before getting up as he heard people approaching. He immediately got dress and walked out of the bathhouse. He got back to his room quickly and decided that it's time his dirty clothes had to be cleaned.

Unlike most of the people of Oasis, guerrillas and scouts mostly preferred their clothes to be taken care off by the laundry unit. Their routine tasks always had them exhausted after work, so they did not want to fight for the area for washing clothes. Slit was not any exception.

The former War Boy made sure the room tag was on the basket as he carried it out of his quarter. The laundry usually got his clothes cleaned in a day or two, after that they will deliver it back to his room by the tag on the basket. There were very few people walking around as Slit went down from the mountain to the lake. Most of the people were still at the Mess hall, feeding and enjoying their dinner.

Well, Slit was hoping for a quick drink and some food. After that he would be back in his room. He wasn't a socialize type of people anyway.

* * *

There was no one around the laundry unit as Slit arrived. He placed his basket down in the receiving area. The laundry unit would start working from sunrise to sunset. Those who sent them the basket after the sun had set would have to wait until tomorrow. But Slit didn't care much by the way. He still had a lot of clothes to spare.

Slit made his way to the Mess hall after that. He still wore a hood even when he wasn't on the mission. Slit felt better being covered. It's not because he was scared, but because he was annoyed. People wouldn't stop talking and asking about his face. It just pissed Slit off.

The hall was so crowded when Slit arrived. People were everywhere, enjoying their dinner. Slit went to the drink first, snacking some water bottles before he went for the food.

There was still a table at the furthest end of the hall, also quiet enough for Slit liking. So he grabbed his share and immediately headed toward that table. There was a reason Slit preferred to dine alone. In his very first days here, Slit always received attention from others. He always got prying eyes, both from the people who see him as a friend, and those who see him as a threat. But after a while, they finally let him spent his time in peace.

The former War Boy let himself relaxed a bit and enjoyed his meal. He was half way through his dish when he spotted a red hair omega walking toward him. Kadaz.

Slit had never met an omega male before, until his time in Oasis. At first he had a hard time to believe there was really an omega male capable of working like beta and alpha males. Kadaz was one of the very first omegas to prove him wrong. They were strong, and clever. And they also proof that brains were important than muscles. It took Slit almost two weeks to feel less awkward working with them, having believed all his life that omega male was capable of nothing, not even breeding, since Immortan Joe had them all slaughtered since birth.

Of course Slit still had a difficult time being around omega males, but he found his solution quickly. All he had to do is to think that they were beta males. Yeah, that made his life a lot easier.

"Slit." The red hair omega walked until he was in front of Slit table. "May I sit with you? I have something to discuss." Kadaz said, gesturing to the empty chair in front of Slit. The alpha just shrugged and said nothing, just shoving the food into his mouth instead.

"I will take that as a yes." Kadaz said and sat down. Slit pretended to give him no attention. Walf had once or twice mentioned that he was courting Kadaz. Slit hadn't seen them together much, nor did he have any knowledge about courting, so he had nothing to say in this matter.

"I want to talk about that… new omega." Kadaz said after he sat down. Slit made no sound as he continued eating. Well, he was really instead, but he did not want Kadaz to know. He hadn't trust anyone here yet. "He seems to come from the same place as you, right?"

Slit nodded, still offering Kadaz no verbal answer. His mind was already thinking about Nux.

"He seems to be… missing his home too much." Kadaz said. This time Slit dropped his spoon and turned to look at Kadaz in the eyes. He knew that right now the omega was very careful with his words. Slit just wanted to make sure Kadaz wouldn't lie. "I just told him about the rules. He did not take it well." The omega continued and Slit wanted to make an awful laugh. Well, Nux was totally not the one to always follow the rules.

"So I want you to make sure he does not do something stupid." Kadaz said, finally getting to the point. "He also asked why you have a privilege of going out and getting back without getting kill. Maybe if you talk to him, he might calm down."

Slit finally made a verbal answer. He snored. _Talking to that traitor?!_ He was not even sure if he could stop himself from killing Nux if they met face to face when the omega was still awake.

"Look," Kadaz said, sighing. "I really don't want to kill anyone, especially whom we just helped. The assaults hated to do this job too. So… can you help, please? No one wish to see him die. He seems to be the one with talents and potentials. Or…some alphas have already mentioned taking him as a mate, despite that he lost a part of his left leg, they are still confident he will be able to provide a healthy baby." The omega finished his sentence with another sigh and looked at Slit.

Slit still kept his eyes on Kadaz, and still not saying anything at all. But deep inside, Slit's inner minds were fighting each other. Half of him wanted to see Nux happy and well protected, and there was no way he was going to hand his former driver to any alpha wanting a healthy baby. He would be more than willing to fight them for Nux, if necessary. However, the other half just screaming 'traitor!' and growl, declaring that he wouldn't care about what might happen to Nux.

Slit felt like tearing his head apart. Half of him still cared for Nux, and the other half was angry. It was so frustrated. He was really not able to understand himself sometimes. However, Slit knew he could not keep being silent forever. Kadaz would be asking him, waiting for his answer, and probably follow him back to his room if he didn't say anything soon. And punching this omega in the face wouldn't make Walf happy. Despite showing no care toward others, Slit still not want Walf to be angry with him. Angry driver made the lancers' have to try harder in battles.

"I can't guarantee anything." Slit said, hoping it would shut Kadaz up. And yes, Kadaz nodded. Slit could see happiness in the omega's eyes. He could read that Kadz didn't like Nux, but the red hair omega was trying hard not to let it show, also trying hard to like Nux. Well, Slit wouldn't blame Kadaz. Nux wasn't the best companion anyway.

Kadaz disappeared after that, leaving Slit in peace after he told Slit to go to Patro's pavilion after breakfast. Slit just sighed as the omega finally disappeared. Inside him, turmoil was killing him slowly. He probably should solve it out before morning came. He really didn't want to be confused when he have to meet Nux.

Slit went out of the Mess Hall after he finished his meal. He felt tired, but not ready to go to bed yet. So the former War Boy ended up on trotting around the bank of the lake, watching the water swayed. Moonlight shone down from the sky far above. Stars were everywhere, illuminating the world with their strange lights.

Slit was about to go back to his quarter when he heard a shout, followed by an omega frightful scream for help. A male omega, and it also sounded like Nux.

Before he knew it, Slit found himself growling before his legs sprinted to where the voice came from. He was definitely not sure of what he was doing, what he was expecting. But he was not going to ignore such a call for help from Nux.

The former War Boy jumped up a rock and went deeper into the living area. There was nearly no one here, everyone was still enjoying their time in their Mess Hall. So there were only guards and some people who preferred solitude and peaceful time alone.

The source of the scream came from somewhere in the field. Slit grunted and kept walking. He sniffed the air and nearly choked at a thick sweet scent in the air. It was so Nux, with something sweeter, a lot sweeter. Yeah, Nux was really an omega.

It didn't take long for Slit to find Nux on the ground, trying to fight two alphas off. Slit remembered those alphas were the two of the night shift guards of the field. Well, they were clearly not watching over the field right now, as they're clearly trying to do something with Nux – who was on the ground with a crane several feet away from him, bared feet, and wearing only a long nightshirt and a thin coat.

One alpha had grabbed both of Nux's arms, forcing them down to the ground and also covered Nux's mouth, while the other alpha tried to grab Nux's kicking legs. The omega still kicked even with his very injured one.

Seeing that Nux was still a fighter, Slit felt slightly proud. Yeah, Nux wasn't suddenly all weak because he was an omega. But then Nux managed to give another cry as his garment was lift up. And that's enough to make Slit growled.

Both of the guards turned toward him, but it's too late, already very too late.

Slit bared his teeth and jumped at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Nux knew he was in trouble. No, actually he was in deep _shit_. Who would have known that just wondering around in the garden at night would make him stumble up on two drunken alphas? Damn, and now they wanted to what? Stick their cocks up his ass? Yes, he thought so.

Nux tried to crawl away. He didn't even know how he fell down in the first place. His injured leg hurt like hell as he tried to drag himself away.

Then those alphas were on him. One grabbed his arms and covered his mouth while the other went for his legs. Nux tried to kick him away, but it's not working. The former War Boy felt fear develop him, he knew what was happening. Immortan Joe had once let the War boys used one of his former wife – he discarded her after he found out that she was infertile even that she was an omega – and in heat. She was sent to the War boys as a 'gift' from the Immortan. Alpha War boys swarmed her in less than a minute as soon as she arrived, and Nux turned away as quick as he could before making his way to the garage.

Days later he saw the War pups dragged her dead body to be dumped in junkyard. The dead girl was covered in semen, killed by dehydration and violence of the alphas eager to fuck her. He had heard the other beta War boys said that she wasn't giving a rest as her heat went on, and was dead right after her heat ended.

He could not let himself end up like that.

Nux fought the two alphas as best as he could despite his injuries and a weird feeling that started to settle in his stomach. A weird sensation that made him instinctively wanted to submit. It's new and Nux hated it. He wouldn't just submit to a stranger, yet his body seemed to disagree.

As one of the alpha lift his robe up his instinct kicked in and Nux subconsciously, and instinctively, cried out from fear and desperation. He didn't want to mate with this alpha!

At first nothing happened, then he heard a growl. An angry grow of a very pissed alpha. Those alpha guards turned around, trying to locate the owner of that voice. Nux blinked and someone, out of nowhere, jumped on one of the alpha guards. Nux could not see clearly in the dark, but he knew from the scent that it was another male alpha. A male alpha with a very familiar scent.

Nux heard someone's arm being snapped, followed by a howl from the pain. The second alpha guard immediately jumped on the attacker of his friend, before being thrown away. The attacker followed, and then there was another howl from the pain, before everything was silence except for a whimper in pain from both alpha guards.

Then the new alpha was in front of Nux, a silhouette under the moonlight. However, Nux knew who this alpha was. He knew this scent. He knew this alpha.

"Slit."

* * *

"Slit."

As soon as Nux spoke his name, Slit froze in place. He looked down at the omega on the ground, immobile and helpless with his robe barely covered his thigh. Nux was completely at his mercy. And if he decided to mate Nux, no one would protest.

However, there was a voice screaming in his head that Nux was a traitor, that he betrayed Slit. This made Slit growled low as his anger risen.

Nux whimpered in fear, and Slit snapped his mouth shut. He sniffed the air and bared his teeth, knowing that Nux had less than three hours before his full heat hit. He had to get Nux out of here first.

Without a word, Slit reached down and grabbed Nux's arm, pulling him up. His former driver yelped but didn't resist, actually he almost melt to the touch. Then Slit grabbed Nux's staff and handed it to the injured omega.

"Follow me." The alpha simply said, turning away from the omega in front of him and start walking. His alpha instinct screamed for him to turn back and help Nux walked, but then there was a voice screaming about how Nux had betrayed him. So all Slit did was keep walking forward, but not too fast that Nux could not catch up to him.

"Slit…"

Nux tried to speak something, only to be cut off by Slit's angry growl.

"Shut up."

Slit grunted without turning back to look at the injured omega. Half of him wanted to turn back and hurl Nux up, while the other half just wanted to break the omega to pieces.

To cut it short, his head was a mess right now.

* * *

They walked for a while. No one made a sound as they left the agriculture zone. Nux tried to be quiet as possible despite his leg which started to hurt more and more. His knuckles were white from gripping the crane too hard. He knew he was shaking. And it's very embarrassing. He hoped no one would see him like this, just Slit alone was enough.

Slit didn't lead him back to Patro's pavilion, he leaded Nux straight toward the mountain. Nux tried to follow Slit, but then he had to stop because he could not go on. His left leg hurt so much he wanted nothing but to sit down. He could hear himself gasping for air, panting from his afford to keep up with the alpha.

Slit took several steps before he turned back. Nux was still panting as the alpha's eyes landed on him.

"I… I can't…" Nux panted, shaking his head. He could feel his tears from the pain almost falling. "…I I will go… I will go back to Patro. Thank you for saving me." He tried to sound casual as possible – not worn out and out of breath.

He tried to step away, and then Slit was in front of him, grabbing his arm.

"You're coming with me." Slit said, his face was even scarier with half of it covered in shadow. Yet Nux thought he made out a strange line on Slit's face, as if there was a new scar.

However, before Nux could explore further, Slit pulled him and Nux was dragged up the mountain. He cried out in pain as his left leg hit something on the way, might be a rock, and it hurt so bad he wanted to cry. Yet to his surprise, Slit ceased his movement. Nux bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to cry as pain spread through his body.

"I can't." Nux whimpered, ashamed and hurt, physically and mentally. "It's… I can't. I'm so sorry Slit, but I can't." He was on the edge of crying, knowing that he must be very pathetic in front of Slit eyes. Not even counted how Slit still angry with him for betraying.

"Slut." Slit growled, pushing Nux to the ground and the omega cried out in pain. Right now he didn't know what was worse, being raped by those two alphas or being in front of Slit liked this. He could not even walk up the mountain! And not even counted how he was leaking, oh how he wished the ground could just swallow him right now.

"What are you thinking Nux? Tell me! Walking around with your…with your heat almost hit! What are you thinking?!" Slit growled, and his words made Nux froze.

 _Heat?_

 _What?_

 _What did he say?_

"Heat?" Nux tried to wipe his tears away, his voice was shaking as he tried to ask. "What…what do you mean?"

"For the love of Valhalla! You're in heat!" Slit growled, covered his nose for some reason. "Great! What are you now? A slut ready to be fuck? A whore spreading your legs for whoever want to use you? What are you thinking Nux?!" In his eyes were anger, disgust, and something like…possessiveness? No, Nux wasn't sure. But he was sure that Slit was angry with him, and disgusted by him. This had Nux shivered. He had never enjoyed making Slit mad, and the alpha in front of him was very mad right now.

Yet, with all the anger rolling from Slit, Nux found the alpha's scent very adductive and alluring. He knew Slit smelt good, but never _this_ good.

"I…" Nux sobbed. He tried to talk but nothing came out. His eyes were wide, but his thoughts were making a mess with his mind. Everything was threw at him at the same time, he didn't know where to start first.

 _Heat? I'm in heat?_

 _Spreading my legs?_

 _What did…?_

 _What… I… I couldn't…_

"I…I couldn't…" Nux gulped, looking at Slit. "But…But I just found out I am an omega. I… I don't…." He inhaled sharply as he felt something pulled at the back of his head. Then burning sensation spread to every part of his bodies, especially at his stomach and down. And he made an embarrassed noise as he felt something leaking out of his ass.

 _What is happening to me?_

Nux's eyes widened before he subconsciously whined. Suddenly felt so desperate, like he needed something, someone. No, not someone, he needed an alpha. Yes, he needed an alpha.

Then he just realized how good Slit smell. The alpha smelt like sand, earth, dried air, bombs, and gun powder. His scent screamed dominance and alpha. Nux gasped as he suddenly felt himself getting hard, and the heat in his body was immediately directed to his groin. He whined, and moaned quietly as a strange sensation of lust mixed with need was overwhelming him.

Nux could hear Slit curse, yet before he could make out any words he was picked up. The omega blinked, before blushing hard when he realized that Slit was carrying him up the mountain. And the alpha wasn't walking, he was running.

"Slit…?" Nux asked, confused. Seconds ago Slit was obviously disgusted by him, but now he was carrying Nux up the mountain.

"Shut up!" Slit growled, and that entirely shut Nux up. He remained silent all the way he was carried on Slit shoulder up the mountain. The alpha seemed to have no trouble with an extra weight on his shoulder, while Nux tried not to moan as Slit scent made him felt hornier and hornier. He could feel himself leaking and the fluid travelling down his thigh. It was so embarrassing but there was nothing he could do. Not right now.

His mind went back to what Slit just told him. He was in heat, in heat! That's bad because it scared him. Of course he had never experienced the heat nor closely seeing someone experience the heat. He had only seen that poor girl, and he had seen her for just several seconds from afar before those alphas swarmed her.

He just hoped that whatever Slit planning to do with him wouldn't be as worse as what that poor omega had received.

* * *

Slit wasn't sure of why he was here, with Nux.

He was back at his quarter, with Nux on his shoulder and the omega's crane in his other hand. He just couldn't leave Nux there, the thought of other people – alphas – finding Nux in this state angered him even more than Nux's betrayal.

He shut the door and placed the crane down near it. Then he found himself standing in the middle of his quarter, trying to decide of what to do with an omega on his shoulder.

Nux squirmed a bit, subconsciously trying to rub himself against Slit's body. Slit felt himself hardened, and he was so confused right now. Of course he was still angry with Nux, but not as much as before. To be honest, he felt bad from pushing Nux. He knew Nux was already in pain, but he just didn't know how ti redirect his anger. Damn, right now he didn't even know who he was really angry at. Nux, those scumbags, or himself.

The omega whimpered and it snapped Slit out of his thought. The alpha inhaled sharply and regretted it immediately. It only made more of Nux's sweet scent filled his nostrils. Nux smelt like gasoline, engines, virginity, a bit innocent, and just pure bliss. He sighed, before placing Nux on his bed. Right now he really didn't know what to do with Nux. He was still angry, but it was not as much as before. There was also a feeling of need and possessive, which was quiet new, because they had never been directly for Nux.

The omega was still sobbing, and right now Slit felt worse. He gulped, slowly lowered himself down on the bed.

Nux had already retreated to the furthest corner of the bed, pulling his left leg toward himself. Nux was crying and mumbling something, so Slit got closer.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean to upset you…"

The omega whimpered, tears falling from his eyes. This really got Slit, and he felt like shit. He felt like he was the worse person the world had ever had.

"I…" He started, and gulped, suddenly didn't know what to say – what he should say. He could see from the corner of his eyes that he got Nux's attention, and decided to try once more time. "…I… shit… just forget about it." He sighed, suddenly tired from his own mood-swing. A moment ago he felt like dissembled the omega for the betrayal he had done, but now he wanted to comfort Nux – to make sure the omega will be alright.

And above all, right now he felt so protective of Nux – liked how he had been all the way back at the Citadel. No one could touch his driver, not without his permission; he hated sharing. He had beaten some War boys who tried his patience, and they ended up in the infirmary for weeks.

He tried to think of this protectiveness that was triggered by heat, but he knew it wasn't true. He was protective of Nux all along, and even had a desire for Nux. Yet because War boys weren't supposed to feel anything except the excitement for war and desire for Valhalla, so Slit ignored his true feeling and left it in the back of his mind, tried to bury it away and told himself that his feelings were useless and not needed.

And now, everything was rushing back to him. His desire, his true feelings. He felt like he always knew Nux was secretly an omega all along.

"I will help you through your heat." He heard himself said, looking in to the beautiful globes he saw nearly every day when he was in the Citadel. Slit didn't know why he said those words, but as they left his mouth he didn't feel like taking them back.

"You…will?" Nux gasped, his eyes widened but not from fear – from relief. Slit nodded. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but couldn't help a small grin as he inhaled the omega's scent.

"I will." He replied, then he sealed their lips together.

* * *

Nux didn't know what to say. He didn't understand Slit anymore.

A moment ago Slit was so angry with him, but right now they were kissing. He almost cried again because this was too much. The need, the lust, the pain, everything combining was giving him a headache. However, the kiss seemed to make the heat outran everything. The need surged up and made him moaning loudly, whining for more friction between them.

Then Slit pulled him closer until Nux was on the alpha's laps, with his injured leg caressed and out of the harm way. Slit was roaming his body with his other hand, tracing each bandage carefully as he explored Nux's body. All Nux could do now was moaning with need and lust as he felt himself leaking more and more. His own cock made itself known by pushing at the soft fabric of the robe he was wearing, creating an obvious bulge between his legs.

He tentatively put his hands on Slit's biceps, and the alpha responded by pulling them both to grab on his clothed shoulder. Nux gasped as he explored the skin under the thin shirt Slit was wearing. He could feel the scarred skin under his hands, and new scars which weren't there before.

"Slit…please…" Nux moaned, gasping as Slit thrust up slightly, making Nux's sensitive cock rubbed his abs. The omega moaned but he knew he still needed more friction. "Please…everything is so hot…I…this is too much. I cannot…." Nux begged, gripping harder on Slit's shoulders.

"Shh… I will help you." Slit murmured back, nipping at Nux's jawline before dipping down to mouth his neck. Nux moaned louder, holding on to Slit as he felt himself getting wetter and wetter. He could even feel his hole… _gaping_ …at the air as if it needed something down there. And it seemed that he had spoken his thought out loud, because Slit chuckled and Nux was immediately lying flat on his stomach. Slit was behind him, pushing Nux's tunic up and spreading the omega's legs.

"Slit…" Nux moaned, turning back to see what the alpha was doing. Slit just grin at him before dipping down between his legs. Then there was something hot and wet licking at the rim of his hole.

"Erh!" Nux moaned, gasping as he felt himself squirming. Something was leaking out of his hole, and then he was crying at the top of his voice as Slit kept licking him at that place. It felt so good and Nux couldn't help but squirming for more of it, which Slit immediately gave it to him.

As Slit's tongue lapped at his hole, Nux moaned and tried to stay still. Yet that was what he tried to do when Slit pushed his tongue inside the ring muscles of his rim. Nux could feel his cock stirred at the sensation, and then he was coming untouched.

* * *

Slit pulled back to admire the work of art in front of him. He still kept his hands on Nux's legs, keeping the omega from hurting himself. He knew what Nux needed, but he wanted the omega to experience an orgasm before he continued. It would help Nux calm down and setting the mood for their further sexual intercourse. No one hadn't taught him this, he knew it by instincts.

Slit then leaned down and pushed his tongue in again – this time it went deeper and passed the ring muscle. He wanted to make sure he had properly prepared Nux. And it didn't take long to make Nux squirm against him. Slit kept his firm grip while keeping his pace, slow but steady and hard. He sucked and licked, making sure he push pressure on every muscles he touched, milking out more liquid. It didn't take long for Nux to come untouched again.

"Why? Why you keep making me come?" Nux asked tiredly; still panting. He was so beautiful liked this, spreading out and ready for taking.

"Because I want to." Slit replied. "Now relax, let me open you up." His voice dipped low with cockiness and something sounded promising.

"Oh," Nux blushed deeply, if he could still blush more than he already was. The omega then slowly spreading his legs more, encouraging Slit. The alpha groaned low in his throat, his alpha side was praising Nux and questioning himself of how he was able to hold out for so long.

"Just do it. Just… do that… just anything to give me… please." Nux murmured, with reddened face, breathing heavily. "Not any longer. Everything is so hot." He cried, turning to look at Slit with half closed eyes.

"Alright." Slit's voice was lower and hoarser than usual as he replied. One of his hand parted Nux's cheeks carefully. The omega moaned and pushed back, intended to tell Slit he need more of the alpha. It made Slit chuckled before inserting the first finger into the pulsating hole. The omega immediately moaned and arched to the touch. His slender hip moved slightly, trying to impale himself on that finger. Slit immediately kept the omega in place. He didn't want Nux to hurt himself.

"No, not now." The alpha smiled at the pleading sound Nux made, pulling the finger out to push it in harder. The omega moaned and Slit settled into a rhythm, in and out. Nux's muscles cramped down around the alpha's finger, trying to get Slit to fuck him harder, lubricant still leaking.

Slit hummed then inserted one more finger without warning the omega first. Nux didn't seem to mind as he moaned, pushing back immediately. That made Slit smiled. He crooked his fingers while scissoring Nux, trying to find the place where he would make Nux screamed.

Slit succeeded seconds later, as the omega moaned and arched his back into a beautiful curve, pushing back harder toward him. The alpha sighed, pushing in one more finger before he crooked three of them, rubbing the spot that he just had Nux moaned.

The outcome was better than he had hoped. The omega moaned and trembled, reaching an orgasm again without touching his cock. His passage squeezed down on Slit's fingers, trying to get them in deeper.

"Slit…" Nux called him, turning his head to look at the alpha. "…please." He said weakly, panting.

Slit nodded slowly, knowing that he couldn't take this torment any longer either. His cock was painfully hard and ignored for too long. The alpha turned Nux on his back, before working on discarding their clothes. Nux watched him all the way, blushing as Slit pulled his zipper down. And right now Slit absolutely had no idea how he controlled himself not to pound into the former War Boy since the moment he put Nux down on his bed.

The alpha heard Nux gasped as he discarded his shirt and pants. His finally cock sprang free, pre-cum already leaking and dropping. Slit looked at Nux's flushed face and hovered himself above the omega. He could see anticipation and need in Nux's eyes.

"Here we go..." Slit whispered, hooking the omega's legs on his shoulders. He could feel more liquid leaking out of the small opening as his cock pressed against it. Nux shuddered and moaned, pushing his lower against Slit's cock. The alpha smiled and licked the omega's neck, before leaning back and then pushed in.

Slit made sure he kept his pace slow, letting the omega adjust. Nux squirmed and moaned, pushing back slightly, urging him to go faster. Slit grinned, smelling Nux's another orgasm closing in.

It did not take long for Slit to push all the way into that hot and welcoming passage. He thought he nearly lost himself into such blissful sensation. Nux was everywhere, squeezing him so hard it nearly made him reach his orgasm. Slit could feel his knot throbbed, threatened to expand at any seconds. The alpha groaned and pulled out, before slamming right back and made Mux saw stars. The omega came with a loud moan, fisting the sheets in his hand. Just the blissful expression alone could nearly have Slit coming.

The alpha placed kisses and love bite along Nux's cheeks as he waited for the omega to recover. Then Nux was kissing him back. The kiss was turned from soft and gently to demanding and passionate in a split second. Slit deepened the kiss, savouring the sweet taste until he had Nux breathless and arching for more. He moaned wantonly as Slit flicked his fingers against the omega's nipples, they seemed to be so inviting that Slit mentally made a note to caress them more in their next round.

The alpha could feel his more primal instinct surface. He knew he was baring his teeth as he drove himself and Nux closer and closer to their orgasm. He could feel his knot swallowed, slamming against the omega's tight ring muscles, ready to pop. He could feel the need to bite, to mark. He could see Nux baring his neck in submission. He knew they both wanted to form the bond; Nux wanted him to bite - and it's not because of the heat. It's because Nux really wanted him to. Nux secretly wanted Slit as much as Slit wanted him.

Finally, Slit pushed his swallowed knot passed the tight muscle of the entrance. Nux screamed, and Slit's knot expanded to its maximum size - locking them together. Nux came again, howling in pleasure as he instinctively presented his neck for Slit. The alpha growled, feeling himself leaning down, teeth ready to sink into that soft skin. Marking.

"Do it." Nux whined, and Slit complied. He sank his teeth down, marking the omega as his as he saw stars. He could feel Nux having another orgasm again, panting their bodies with white strip of semen. He growled low, feeling satisfaction raising as he let Nux's blood filled his mouth.


End file.
